Today, more and more vehicle manufacturers adopt printed antennas on glass windows to replace the traditional monopole rod antenna. The printed antenna on the glass of the vehicle can prevent the antenna from damage and reduce the resistance and noises generated by winds on the rod antenna while driving the vehicle. In addition to traditional AM/FM broadcasting bands, the printed antenna may further comprise Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB), Television, and GSM bands. However, most of the printed antennas used by the vehicle of the prior art are designed for some specific communication equipments, such as the AM/FM radio. Thus, multi-band antennas are needed in vehicles for using AM/FM, DAB, television, cellular phone equipments, etc.